¿Cuándo?
by Wampi Moradito
Summary: Songfic de Haruka y Michiru de la época en que vivían en el Milenio de Plata


Hola hacía un buen que no escribía ni songfics jejejejeje... Bueno, la escuela me tiene en la esclavitud total y hasta ahora pude escribir, además que la inspiración no era una de mis aliadas. Espero les agrade, creo que ya me andaba oxidando un poquito jejejeje. La canción es ¿Dónde te pierdes? del disco acústico "Luciérnagas" de Jannette Chao, ámpliamente recomendado ;)

..¿Cuándo::...

En un hermoso jardín en uno de los patios del palacio de cristal se encontraba un joven de cabello arena observando fijamente una de las rosas que se encontraban en los enormes matorrales que adornaban el jardín. Un botón blanco que comenzaba a abrir, el joven sabía que algún día sería tan grande y hermoso que se convertiría en la envidia de las otras rosas.

-Aparentas ser tan frágil... pero en realidad eres muy fuerte...- dijo el joven tomando la rosa por el tallo y enterrándose las espinas al apretarlo cada vez más y más. Cerró los ojos y un recuerdo vino a él como una estrella fugaz.

Fue tan rápido el final y tan contundente no he sabido qué pensar,  
no puedo ser coherente

Una niña de cabello acuamarina corría por los pasillos del castillo. Pasaba junto a los guardias y pedía perdón cuando golpeaba a alguno sin querer, ellos sólo respondían con una sonrisa y negaban con la cabeza sabiendo qué ocurría. Detrás veían que corría un chico de cabello color arena y ojos azules algo molesto.

-Ya verás cuando te alcance, Michiru!- gritaba el chico molesto. -Eres muy lento Haruka!- respondía la niña entrando a su habitación y cerrando apresuradamente la puerta. Se colocaba espaldas a la puerta respirando muy agitada.

-¿Ahora qué le hiciste?- Michiru volteó hacia la cama y ahí se encontraba una chica un poco mayor que ella con el cabello negro largo, amarrado en una media cola. Tenía un libro entre las manos y sus ojos castaños, casi rojizos, no se apartaban de las hojas.  
-No le hice nada, tu sabes cómo le encanta hacerse el interesante- respondió Michiru caminando hacia la cama. La otra niña volteó ligeramente a verla y levantó una ceja.  
-Está bien, Setsuna- dijo rindiéndose la niña de cabello acuamarina -yo iba tranquilamente por el jardín de rosas llevando una cubeta con agua, él estaba ahí dormido, pasé junto a él y accidentalmente cayó el agua sobre Haruka- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa tierna.  
-"Accidentalmente"- dijo Setsuna en un tono sarcástico -Ay Michiru¿cuándo vas a dejar de molestar al pobre niño?- preguntó la niña mayor negando ligeramente con la cabeza desaprovando la acción de su amiga.  
-No es un niño, es Haruka- respondió Michiru sentándose en la cama junto a su amiga -él siempre me ha aguantado el ritmo, además también se venga- dijo la niña cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca de ofendida, cerrando los ojos. -¡Tienes razón!- escuchó una voz familiar, abrió los ojos y en ese instante sintió como quedaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Volteó a ver junto a ella y ahí estaba Haruka con una cubeta en las manos y una sonrisa malévola en los labios. No sabía qué decir, volteó a ver a Setsuna quien se encontraba muerta de risa en la esquina.  
-Lo siento Michiru- dijo la niña mayor entre risas -Se coló por la ventana antes de que llegaras. La vio enfadada y después volteó a ver al chico quien seguía con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
-¡Ya verás!- dijo enojada la niña, se levantó y antes que hiciera algo Haruka salió de la habitación como un rayo. -Es un tonto- dijo Michiru enfadada.

El joven sonrió por el recuerdo.

Me dejaste vicios raros y costumbres diferentes

-Me gustaría conocer el tipo de dolor que te hace sonreír, Haruka- escuchó una voz familiar, abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a una joven en un vestido largo, color vino. -Los recuerdos son, a veces, el dolor más sutil que puedes encontrar, Setsuna- respondió Haruka soltando la rosa cuyas espinas estaban teñidas de rojo y algunos pedazos de sus pétalos también. La chica rápidamente sacó un pañuelo para curar la mano de su amigo pero él no lo permitió.  
-Déjame curarte, se pueden infectar- dijo Setsuna agarrando la mano del joven. Limpió con cuidado la sangre y con otro pedazo limpio lo vendó. El joven examinó el trabajo de su amiga y le dio una sonrisa de aprovación. -Sabes, estás loco- dijo Setsuna cruzando los brazos y viendo a su amigo.  
-¿Loco?- preguntó Haruka no dejando de ver su mano con un poco de tristeza -No estoy tan loco- volteó a ver a la otra chica con una sonrisa triste.  
-Por favor, deja de atormentarte así...- la joven tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y lo vio directamente a los ojos. -Deja venir aquí, sólo te lastimas.  
-Soy un tipo de masoquista- respondió tomando una de las manos de su amiga, sonriendo.

Ahora tomo tu café descafeinado y los domingos siguen siendo un maratón frente a la tele

-Aquí estaban- escucharon una voz conocida y voltearon a la entrada del jardín.  
-Michiru- dijo el joven en voz queda sorprendido de que apareciera. Vio como se acercó a ellos con esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, traía un hermoso vestido acuamarina que acentuaba su figura. -Te he estado buscando desde hace rato, de pronto te perdiste- dijo Michiru tomando la mano del joven -¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó asustada al ver el pañuelo cubriendo la mano de su amigo. Haruka iba a contestar pero se quedó con la boca abierta mientras Setsuna lo interrumpía.  
-Se tropezó al bajar la escalinata de la entrada y cayó sobre los matorrales. Se lastimó con las espinas- dijo la chica mayor con una sonrisa un poco tonta. El joven volteó a verla rápidamente y le dio una mirada de "qué estás haciendo.  
-¿Es cierto Haruka?- preguntó la niña de cabello acuamarina preocupada y acariciando su mano.  
- Si... creo que... si- respondió dudoso el joven llevándose la otra mano al cuello y sonriendo un poco fingido. Volvió a dar a su otra amiga una mirada de desaprovación.  
-Bueno, van a regresar a la fiesta, verdad- dijo Michiru con una sonrisa. Setsuna y Haruka intercambiaron una mirada de cómplices.  
-Por supuesto- respondió Haruka simplemente.  
-¿Por qué no te adelantas? Adón debe estar preocupado por ti -Tienes razón, voy a buscarlo. Pero ni crean que se van a escapar, voy a estar esperándolos adentro- dijo Michiru sonriendo y caminando hacia las escaleras de la entrada. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta se detuvo, dio un último vistazo a su amigo quien no se veía de lo más contento y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

dónde estás, dónde te pierdes dónde estás, a dónde vas entre tanta ciudad entre tanto ruido entre la gente... donde te pierdes?

-Fantástico... ahora pensará que soy la persona más bruta de este sistema solar.  
-No lo creo. Hay otros más brutos- rió Setsuna ligeramente mientras una gran gota de sudor aparecía en la frente de Haruka. -Con amigas como tu para qué quiero enemigos- dijo el joven molesto, cruzando sus brazos y poniendo una expresión de ofendido. De pronto un silencio de pronto cayó sobre el jardín, ambos jóvenes se vieron por unos segundos.  
-Ya hablaste con ella, verdad- dijo Setsuna rompiendo la tensión, ambos voltearon hacia donde la chica del vestido acuamarina había desaparecido. El joven dio un gran suspiro y sus ojos se tornaron tristes. -Entiendo... -¿Por qué?- preguntó Haruka con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza en su tono -Siempre fuimos amigos, siempre nos tuvimos confianza... era más lógico que.  
-¿Que ambos terminaran juntos?- interrumpió la chica alineándose a su amigo. -Si... supongo...- respondió el joven en un susurro.  
-Nadie controla su corazón- dijo Setsuna colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.  
-Lo sé!- contestó un poco exaltado.  
-Lo sabes, pero no lo quieres entender- respondió la chica en un tono un tanto molesta -No puedes hacer nada, ella tomó su decisión.  
-Es que no entiendo... cómo ocurrió? a qué horas se salió todo de mis manos? en qué momento la perdí? éramos amigos y ahora...

Duele tanto despertar con tu nombre en la mente

Michiru se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un libro cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Dio permiso a la persona de entrar y sonrió al reconocer a su amigo parado en la puerta. -Hola Haruka, qué pasa?- preguntó la chica intrigada de que su amigo llegara a esa hora a buscarla, y sobretodo que tocara la puerta, por lo general entraba por la ventana para asustarla. Lo hacía desde que eran niños. El joven no respondió, sólo agachó la mirada. -Ven aquí- le dijo palmeando junto a ella la cama. Haruka se sonrojó un poco y se acercó tímidamente. Se sentó donde ella le indicó y se quedó mirando fijamente al suelo. Después de unos segundos se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.  
-Bueno... yo...- se llevó una mano nerviosamente a la nuca. Michiru se dio cuenta de ello y tomó la otra mano de su amigo para tranquilizarlo. Haruka volteó a verla sorprendido y notó un cierto toque de ternura en sus ojos, lo que provocó que detuviera la respiración por un momento.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Michiru, tengo que decirte algo- dijo Haruka apretando su mano ligeramente. La chica lo observaba intrigada, esto no era habitual de su amigo. -Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo...- la chica asintió con la cabeza. -Y sabes que siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos, siempre nos hemos tenido mucha confianza.  
-Haruka, me estás asustando... - Michiru comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. El chico sonrió confidente y negó ligeramente con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara su amiga. -Michiru... yo...- colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella quedando a una distancia mínima. -Te amo...- dijo en un murmullo antes de cerrar la distancia en un beso.

sin saber si en un lugar me extrañas mínimamente

El beso terminó tan rápido como un rayo. Haruka se separó de Michiru al darse cuenta de que no había ninguna respuesta. Sus ojos denotaban una gran decepción.  
-Tu sabes que te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo, pero ya tengo a alguien más...- dijo Michiru al darse cuenta de la expresión de su amigo. Haruka agachó la mirada, no era capaz de voltear a verla. Ella trató de buscar sus ojos, pero él volteó para evitarla, se sentía tan tonto.  
-Perdóname... - dijo Haruka en un susurro. Después se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para escapar.  
-Haruka, no te vayas!- gritó la chica para detenerlo. -Por favor, no te vayas así- El chico se quedó parado frente a la puerta, con la mano sobre la perilla. -Lo siento mucho Haruka, yo no sabía... -Es mi culpa... yo me hice falsas ilusiones... pensé que tal vez tenía una oportunidad pero fue una estupidez de mi parte. -No digas eso- Michiru se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás -Eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo sentir otra cosa que un cariño inmenso por ti.  
-¿Por qué no puedes sentir algo más que cariño?- preguntó el joven cerrando sus puños fuertemente.  
-Tu lo sabes... ya tengo a alguien más... Adón es mi novio -¿Y eso qué tiene? - preguntó molesto, volteándose violentamente, lo que hizo que la chica se hiciera para atrás un par de pasos. -Perdóname... no fue mi intensión... - dijo el chico muy apenado.  
-Te entiendo- respondió Michiru con tristeza -Me gustaría que todo fuera distinto pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento...- después de eso un gran silencio recayó sobre la habitación. Y después de unos minutos incómodos Haruka decidió terminar con eso.  
-Te prometo que no mencionaré este incidente... aquí no pasó nada y todo sigue como siempre.  
-Haruka.  
-Buenas noches Michiru- dijo el joven seriamente antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación con el corazón roto y el orgullo en el suelo.

Traes mi historia entre tus manos y no quieres entenderme que podrían pasar mil años y seguiría en tu laberinto sin jamás perderme...

Haruka y Setsuna aparecieron en el salón de baile del palacio. Se encontraba lleno de invitados que celebraban la última victoria del ejército de la luna sobre el negaverso. Los jóvenes se quedaron parados en la entrada por unos momentos viendo a la gente y reconociendo quienes se encontraban ahí. Haruka fijó su mirada en una chica de cabello acuamarina quien volteó y agitando el brazo los saludó desde su lugar. Después corrió hacia la pareja y se dirigió al joven -Haruka, vamos a bailar- le dijo con una sonrisa -No te molesta, verdad Setsuna- volteó a ver a la otra chica buscando su aprovación.  
-Para nada, Michiru. A ver si puedes enseñarle algunos pasos- el comentario no agradó mucho al chico quien la volteó a ver con una mirada amenazante, lo que provocó que Setsuna riera. Michiru sonrió y tomando la mano de su amigo lo llevó a donde otras parejas bailaban. -Por cierto, ten cuidado que no te pise!- gritó Setsuna. Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Haruka.  
Cuando estaban en la pista, Michiru colocó la mano de Haruka en su cintura y tomó la otra. Ella se dio cuenta de que el joven estaba dudoso de acercarse a ella y trató de romper un poco la tensión entre ellos.  
-Estás muy tenso, deberías tratar de relajarte un poco, es un fiesta, no un funeral- dijo la chica sonriendo. Haruka asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. El silencio volvió a envolverlos. -¿Qué pasa Ruka?- preguntó finalmente la chica.  
-No pasa nada, todo perfecto- respondió el joven con una sonrisa tan falsa que la chica alzó una ceja de extrañesa.  
-Esa es la sonrisa más falsa que jamás me habías dado.  
-Ups... lo siento, je- respondió apenado.  
-Dime qué pasa, por favor... no quiero que sigamos tratándonos con pincitas. Somos amigos- Haruka le dio una vuelta al compás de la música y volvió a tomarla de la cintura. -Michiru, prometí que ya no iba a tocar el tema.  
-Si es necesario para volver a tener la relación que teníamos, lo vamos a tocar mil veces Haruka- dijo la chica seriamente -Dime qué pasa... ¿te molesta verme?  
-No, no, no, para nada... -Michiru, te amo. En verdad te amo con todas mis fuerzas -Ruka, tu lo dijiste, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, esto no es amor. Lo que sientes es un enamoramiento pasajero, nada más. Al rato vas a encontrar a una niña más linda, y te vas a enamorar perdidamente de ella.  
-No Michiru, yo sé lo que siento- respondió Haruka muy convencido. Michiru lo vio tristemente y lo abrazó. -Haruka, te amo, pero no de la forma en que tu quisieras... me encantaría poder corresponderte pero no puedo. Mi corazón es de otra persona...- antes de que continuara, el joven colocó un dedo sobre los labios de su amiga para silenciarla.  
-Entiéndeme por favor, no me importa si amas a otro, no me importa si me quieres como amigo o como sea... Lo único que me importa realmente es que te amo y que siempre voy a estar contigo, siempre voy a cuidarte. Te lo prometo...

dónde estás, dónde te pierdes dónde estás, a dónde vas entre tanta ciudad entre tanto ruido entre la gente... dónde te pierdes?  
dónde te pierdes?

Después de esa conversación durante el baile, Michiru no había visto a Haruka en un par de días y se estaba preocupando mucho por su repentina desesperación. Así fue a buscar a Setsuna para preguntarle por su amigo. Llegó a su habitación y encontró a su amiga en el balcón viendo hacia el horizonte. Le extrañó, pues tenía un semblante muy triste.  
-Hola Setsuna¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Michiru acercándose a su amiga.  
-Si, si, no te preocupes- respondió un poco nerviosa. La chica de cabello acuamarina no quedó muy convencida pero conociendo a su amiga, era mejor no insistir. -Bueno¿Qué pasó Michiru¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?- dijo con una sonrisa la joven.  
-Venía a preguntarte si haz visto a Haruka, hace dos días que desapareció...-al escuchar el nombre de su amigo, el rostro de Setsuna se ensombresió. Michiru lo notó de inmediato -¿Qué ocurre¿Le pasó algo a Haruka? dime Setsuna!- La chica empezó a preocuparse y desesperarse por la actitud de su amiga -¿Qué pasa?  
-Es que... Haruka se fue- respondió agachando la mirada. Michiru no pudo disimular la sorpresa.  
-pero... ¿a dónde¿por qué?  
-Decidió tomar su lugar al frente del ejército de la luna en la tierra. Ayer llegó un mensaje de que la reina Metallia estaba reuniendo otro ejército para volver a atacar y Haruka decidió hacerse cargo de la defensa.  
-Estás mintiendo... - Michiru se puso muy nerviosa -Haruka me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, no pudo haberse ido.  
-Tranquilízate Michiru- Setsuna trató de calmar a su amiga quien estaba totalmente en shock, ella sabía que tal vez su amigo no volvería jamás. La guerra era cruenda y si él se había convertido en el comandante del ejército, habían grandes posibilidades de que nunca volviera. Setsuna se dirigió a la cómoda junto a su cama y sacó un sobre. Tenía el nombre de Michiru escrito y se lo entregó a su amiga.  
-Te dejó esto.  
Michiru rápidamente abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

"Este no era nuestro tiempo, ni nuestro espacio. Estoy seguro que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos y ese será el momento en que nuestros destinos se volverán uno"

La chica terminó de leer y volteó a ver a Setsuna intrigada. Su amiga sonrió tristemente.  
-Él no rompió su promesa, está cuidándote en este momento, luchando contra el mal que está tratando de apoderarse de este sistema solar... pero también está buscando el camino para poder estar a tu lado eternamente...- Michiru comenzó a llorar y Setsuna la abrazó para calmarla -como él dice, este no era su tiempo, ni su espacio... estoy segura que algún día volverán a encontrarse...

dónde estás, dónde te pierdes dónde estás, a dónde vas entre tanta ciudad entre tanto ruido entre la gente... dónde te pierdes?

Terminando una carrera de 100 metros, una figura que parecía la de un chico alto, se encontraba cerrándose la chamarra junto a unas bancas cerca de la pista, cuando una chica de cabello rosa se le acercó.  
-No creía los rumores. Haruka Tenoh, realmente eres muy rápida.  
-Elsa Grey- respondió seriamente.  
-Sabes, tengo una amiga que quiere conocerte. Su nombre es Michiru Kaioh...- apareció una chica de cabello acuamarina y ojos azules junto a Elsa...

Lunes 23 de mayo del 2005 


End file.
